Karen Brewer
Personality﻿ Karen is dramatic, cautious, good at story telling, energetic, funny, smart, cute, fun, and likes lemonade. She doesn't like divorce. Karen has a blanket called Tickly and two stuffed cats called Moosie and Goosie . Karen loves getting read a story before bed. Karen loves playing make believe and came up with the game Let's All Come In, which she loves playing. Karen is usually enthusiastic and happy. Karen has a big imagination that she lets wild. Karen can be wild and crazy. Karen is a good kid, but can be pretty uncontrollable at times. Karen's imagination is enough to make anyone go crazy. Her two best friends are Nancy Dawes and Hannie Papadakis . The three of them call themselves the Three Musketeers . Karen is the unofficial leader of the trio. Karen is also very smart and skipped first grade. Her father has a bumper sticker on his station wagon announcing that Karen made honor roll in kindergarten. She loves to read, especially books about witches. She likes to be the center of attention at times and lets her imagination get the best of her. Many of the times Karen gets in trouble are the result of her imagination or getting over-exuberant. Family Her father Watson Brewer is a milllionaire. Andrew, Karen's four year old (almost five year old) brother, gets along well with Karen. Her big stepsister Kristy, who she says is one of her favourite people, baby sat for her and her brother a lot before and after Elizabeth and Watson get married. Her stepbrothers are David Michael, Charlie, and Sam. Her stepmother, Elizabeth, is nice to her. She has a stepdad named Seth Engle (who is now married to Karen's mother, Lisa Engle) whom she likes. For years, Karen and Andrew lived mostly with Seth and Lisa in the "little house" on Forest Drive along with Seth's cat (Rocky) and dog (Midge). Karen spends weekends and holidays with her "big house" family on McLelland Road for years until custody arrangement change where Karen and Andrew live at each house every other month. Karen is 'married' to Ricky, a boy at her school. Karen has a pet rat named after Emily Michelle Brewer which she called Emily Junior. Karen has a goldfish named Crystal Light The Second and Andrew has one named Goldfishie. Appearance Karen is your 'average' second grader. She has blonde hair and blue eyes and she wears glasses. Karen wears blue glasses for reading and pink glasses for the rest of the time. Karen has freckles. Karen often wears her hair in ponytails on covers of The Baby-Sitter's Little Sister books. Stories Karen often makes up stories and is pretty dramatic. She told everyone in Book #6 Kristy's Big Day that Andrew would turn into a monster at a certain time of day. Karen's stories are often about Mrs. Porter (her next door neighbor whom she thinks is a witch) or Ben Brewer (her deceased ancestor, whom Karen believes is a ghost). She also makes up stories about martians (such as in Book #6 Kristy's Big Day ). Karen loves scaring people (even herself). Karen doesn't mean to scare Andrew, but she often does. She is mischivious but fun. Friends ﻿Karen is friends with Hannie Papadakis, who lives nearby and is the sister of Linny Papadakis, David Michael's friend. Hannie is in Karen's class at school, along with Karen's other best friend, Nancy Dawes. The three girls, Karen, Hannie, and Nancy, call themselves The Three Muskateers. Karen is also friends with Amanda Delaney, who lives nearby and doesn't get along with Hannie. Life Events Travel *Cruise/Disney World - BSC Super Special 1 *Camp Mohawk - BSC Super Special 2 *Cross Country RV vacation - BSC Super Special 14 *Shadow Lake *Grandparent's farm in Nebraska (first solo airplane ride)- BSLS Super Special 2 Events *Starred as Tinkerbell in SMS production of Peter Pan - BSC Super Special 9 *Flower Girl in father's wedding - BSC #6 *Broke wrist while roller skating - BSLS #2 *Had flu - BSLS #23 *Starred as turkey in class Thanksgiving play - BSLS #13 *Had her spleen removed after falling from her treehouse- BSLS #81 *Had the chicken pox- BSLS #114 Talents ﻿ *Story telling *Playing make believe *Scaring people *Causing drama *Inventing games﻿ *Gymnastics *Ice Skating *Reading *Spelling Interests ﻿ *Games *Scaring herself *Playing make believe, including Let's All Come In *Inventing games *Story telling *Witches *Ghosts *Reading (one of her favorite books is The Littlest Witch) ﻿ Likes *Charlie Thomas *Sam Thomas *Kristy Thomas *David Michael Thomas (sometimes) *Watson Brewer *Andrew Brewer *Elizabeth Thomas-Brewer *Seth Engle *Lisa Engle *Emily Michelle Brewer *Emily Junior *Boo-Boo *Goldfishie *Crystal Light The Second *Shannon Thomas-Brewer *Witches *Ghosts *Martians *Telling scary stories *Getting scared *Reading *Moosie *Gussie *Tickly *Stories *Let's All Come In *Ricky Torres *Hannie Papadakis *Amanda Delaney Dislikes *Divorce (Book #1 Kristy's Great Idea) *David Michael Thomas (sometimes) *Jenny Prezziosio (Book #7 Claudia and Mean Janine) *Mrs. Porter/Morbidda Destiny *Ben Brewer﻿﻿ Category:Characters Category:The Baby-Sitters Club characters Category:Baby-Sitters Little Sister characters Category:The Kids in Ms. Colman's Class characters Category:The Brewers Category:Stoneybrook Academy students Category:BSC charges Category:Females Category:Kids